Identification technology where an ID (identification number) is assigned to an individual object so as to clarify the history thereof, which is utilized for production, management, and the like has been attracting attention. Above all, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology using a semiconductor device for inputting/outputting data through radio communication, such as a radio tag (also referred to as an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, an RFID, an RFID tag, an electronic tag, or a transponder), has started to be employed. Such a semiconductor device for inputting/outputting data by radio communication includes an antenna and a semiconductor integrated circuit electrically connected to the antenna.
An antenna can be formed over a film formed of plastic or the like by screen printing using a conductive paste. An antenna which is formed by screen printing and has a plated surface has been suggested (see Patent Document 1). Further, a coiled antenna is formed for each of a planarity of substrates by screen printing, and the coiled antennas of the plurality of substrates are arranged so as to overlap with each other and electrically connected in series. Such a configuration where a coiled antenna with many coils is employed has been suggested (see Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-113147    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-183696